Dinnertime
by TorpidTotoro
Summary: Allura has Keith bring Lance his dinner, Keith soon discovers why Lance hadn't joined them for dinner. Klance


Dinnertime

"Oh sure Allura, send the one person Lance hates to give him his damn dinner. Why couldn't the ass get up and come eat with the rest up of anyways? Not like he trains hard enough to be tired." Keith mumbled to himself, carrying Lance's dinner plate in his hands. He stopped in front of Lance's door and knocked loudly. A few moments passed without a response and he knocked again. Keith rolled his eyes and pressed his ear against the door. He could hear movement, "I swear if your damn headphones are in—," Keith started, opening the door, his draw dropping. Lance was in the middle of masturbating. Keith, without realizing it, had stepped into the room, causing Lance to look up at him.

"Keith?! What the hell! Close the fucking door!" Lance yelled, his face burning red. Keith dropped the plate onto the floor and quickly closed the door behind him, his eyes staying on Lance the whole time. "Would you quit staring?!" Lance whispered, throwing a blanket over himself.

"S-sorry…" Keith replied, averting his eyes. He could feel the blood rushing to his face, but could also feel it rushing a bit lower as well. Keith felt his erection begin to press against his pants. "Damn it…" he whispered.

"What was that?" Lance asked, trying to calm himself down, but couldn't. There was something that excited him about being caught by Keith.

"Oh what? N-nothing… I should go, I'm so sorry, I won't tell anyone," Keith began to say. Lance eyed Keith from his bed, from his face, then lower, and lower until he gasped.

"Keith, come here," Lance commanded. Keith's eyes went wide and he looked over at Lance.

"What? What for?" He asked, taking a step forward. Lance stood from the bed, throwing the blanket away from him, exposing himself for Keith to see. Keith's breath hitched as he saw Lance's full erection in front of him.

"This is what you turned you on isn't it?" Lance said, a grin growing on his face. Keith took another step towards him, only nodding. Lance began to walk towards Keith, causing Keith to stop where he was. "What's wrong Mullet? Nervous?" Lance teased.

"What? N-no I'm not nervous!" Keith snapped back, his eyes meeting Lance's. The look in Lance's eyes caused Keith's dick to press against his pants even harder.

"What are you waiting for?" Lance asked, putting his hands onto Keith's shoulders. Keith looked at Lance for a moment before Lance pushed him down onto his knees. "I'm all yours," Lance said, looking down at him. Keith was now eye level with Lance's cock. He swallowed hard before leaning forward to run his tongue along the tip. Lance bit his lip as he watched Keith slide his tongue from the tip down the shaft. "What a tease," Lance moaned, "but I need more." Keith felt Lance's hands grip the back of his head, pushing his dick against Keith's lips. Keith slowly let Lance push himself into his mouth. Lance threw his head back and moaned as he began to thrust himself in and out of Keith's mouth. "Damn Keith…" Lance whispered, "I'm getting close." Keith began to press himself forward, taking all of Lance's dick into his mouth and throat. He gagged a bit, and quickly pulled away to breathe. Lance began to rub and hit Keith's cheek with his cock, leaving a trail of precum on Keith's face. Lance smirked as Keith glared up at him. "Such a pretty face," he said, grinning down at Keith.

"Sh-shut up, you're just saying that to get what you want," Keith sneered. Lance's eyes went wide at this comment.

"Are you attacking my motives?" He asked, looking almost offended. Keith stood up, pressing his body against Lance's.

"Maybe I am, and what are you going to do about it, huh?" Keith responded, pressing his lips against Lance's aggressively. Suddenly Lance spun Keith around and threw him down onto the bed. Lance made quick work of unbuckling Keith's belt and pulling his pants and boxers down. Keith's face was beet red as he watched Lance's eyes grow wide at the sight of his own erection. "S-stop staring!" Keith mumbled.

"What happened to that attitude you had with me a minute ago, hm? Maybe you should learn to take compliments more often," Lance said as he began to stroke Keith's length with his hand. "You really do have a pretty face… especially when it looks like that," Lance grinned, watching Keith bite his lip and close his eyes.

"Just shut up already would you?" Keith groaned, as Lance's thumb danced over his tip.

"Why? My teasing seems to be turning you on though, look at all this precum!" Lance replied, pulling his thumb away to reveal how excited Keith was. "I have to say, I'm impressed," he said, licking his thumb, making sure Keith was watching.

"Impressed about what?" Keith replied, looking away from Lance.

"You're so… passive in bed," Lance responded, beginning to stroke Keith's dick with his hand again. Keith glared at Lance.

"S-so what if I am?" He muttered, trying to hold back moans.

"It's hot." Lance said, his eyes directly locked with Keith's. "Now don't hold back those moans pretty boy, I want to hear them, I need to hear them." Lance said in a commanding tone. Keith's face felt like it was on fire, Lance was saying and doing everything to turn him on even more. "I bet you've thought of me before haven't you?" Lance snickered, moving his hand at a faster pace.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Keith moaned, clutching the sheets on the bed.

"You know what I mean Keith." Lance snapped back, bending down to lick the precum from Keith's tip.

"F-fuck…" Keith moaned, arching his back, "Y-yes Lance I have."

"You've what Keith?" Lance said, grinning up at him." Keith bit his lip and threw his arm over his face.

"I've thought of you before this, I've masturbated to the thought of you, to the thoughts of you doing things to me, to you…" Keith groaned, "fucking me." Lance took his hand away from Keith's dick and he climbed up over Keith.

"Damn, you're one dirty dude," Lance laughed. He leaned down and kissed Keith. Keith was surprised at how tender the kiss was, and he watched as Lance pulled his face away.

"Lance, what am I to you?" Keith asked, afraid he meant nothing more to Lance than this moment.

"What kind of lame ass question is that?" Lance muttered, looking away from Keith. Keith's face dropped.

"I'm sorry… we can finish this and go back to how things were," he said. Lance looked at Keith with eyes so sharp that it took Keith's breath away.

"Go back to how things were? Are you kidding me man? Fuck no. This means something to me and I sure hope it means something to you," Lance said, looking down at Keith. Keith smiled and leaned up, pressing his mouth against Lance's. "So… is that a yes then?" Lance asked as Keith pulled away.

"Yes?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow at Lance. Lance beamed. "What was I saying yes to?" Lance leaned down and kissed him again.

"Too late! You already said yes!" Lance smiled, "You're my boyfriend now, there's no turning back!" Keith looked up at him, eyes wide and jaw dropped. "You okay there Keith?" Lance asked, cupping his hand against his cheek.

"Y-yeah… yes…yes!" Keith said, a smile growing on his face. He hugged Lance tightly, pressing himself against Lance fully. Lance moaned against Keith's ear. He began to leave light kisses on his ear as he began to press himself against Keith's asshole. "Lance… you can't go in dry, that will hurt like a bitch." Keith groaned.

"Shit, you're right…" Lance said, jumping off of the bed. He knelt down next to the bed and looked under it. "I know its here somewhere…" he mumbled. Keith sat up a little to watch him. "Here it is!" Lance exclaimed, pulling a bottle out from under the bed.

"What's that?" Keith asked and Lance joined him back on the bed.

"Well obviously its lube," Lance grinned, "I bought it awhile back at the mall… just in case…" he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You mean… you've had that for this long… and we're just now doing this?!" Keith said, smiling a little. Lance grinned, opening the bottle quickly and made quick work of applying the contents to himself. He took his thumb and rubbed some against Keith's opening. Keith moaned a little at the touch, causing him to blush brightly. Lance grinned.

"Sensitive?" He asked, positioning himself over Keith again.

"Maybe! Just hurry up already!" Keith said, wrapping his legs around Lance's waist.

"Heh, someone's a little eager," Lance said, as he began to push himself into Keith. Keith bit his lip and moaned, looking away from Lance. Lance cupped Keith's cheek, forcing him to look back at him. "I want to see the faces you make while I fuck you." Lance hissed, as he began to thrust in and out of Keith. Keith couldn't help but let drool drip from his lip down to his chin. His eyes rolled back and he moaned again. Lance pressed his lips against Keith's sloppily to quiet him. Lance began to thrust faster as he pushed his tongue into Keith's mouth. Lance began to jack Keith off with his hand, timing the strokes with his thrusts. "Keith…" Lance panted, pulling his mouth away, "I'm gunna cum…" he moaned little. Keith bit his lip and nodded.

"Cum… cum inside of me Lance…" Keith whispered, "I'm so close too." Lance began to thrust faster and more sporadically. He pushed himself deep into Keith and came. Lance moaned, not moving after finishing. Keith came almost directly after, his cum hitting Lance's and his own stomachs. Lance pulled out and collapsed next to Keith.

"Holy shit…" Lance whispered. He scooted up next to Keith, wrapping his arms around him. Keith tensed for a second before relaxing in Lance's arms. Lance closed his eyes and began to dose off.

"Heh, exhausted?" Keith said, kissing Lance's shoulder blade.

"Are you not?" Lance huffed, he kissing Keith's forehead.


End file.
